I want my Parents Back
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Harry knows what is happening and teleports himself back in  time into his mothers arm, in the middle of the great hall


I Want my Parents Back

summery: Harry knows what is happening and teleports himself back in

time into his mothers arm, in the middle of the great hall

Don't own Harry Potter we no can we just get on with the story?

Don't own the OC ether those are curtosy of RedHal, thanks again, Mate.

There was laughter, but not the laughter Harry was used to around his dad, and uncles Moony Padfoot and Wormtail. It was evil. He looked up at his mom who was clutching him saying "Its going to be ok Harry, I promise you." She set him in his crib just when the door burst open.

Lily turned around her wand in hand but it was knocked out and landed in Harry's crib.

"Step aside girl," said the evil, sinister man pointing his wand at Lily "I just want the boy,"

"Over my dead body!" screamed Lily.

"So be it, ADAVRA KADVARA!"

Lily screamed "HARRY!" then she fell.

Harry said "Ma-ma"

"How pitiful," said Voldemort to Harry, not seeing him pick up his mother's fallen wand. He wanted to copy her.

Harry thought of his parents and as soon as Voldemort began to say those wretched words there was a flash and Harry was gone.

"WHERE IS HE!" screamed the dark lord.

Lily woke up with a start. she was breathing heavily of the nightmare she just saw.

She looked around, the room was empty. She got up and put on her robes and walked down to the great hall.

She sat n ext to her boyfriend, James, who greeted her with a kiss.

She smiled and kissed him back thinking of that little boy she saw in her dreams.

Just then there was a piercing white light that imitated from Lily. The whole great hall stopped and stared at the Gryffindor table then when the light went out there was silence.

But it was dead silence for at the Gryffindor table a baby boy with black spiked hair and a magnificent emerald eyes had appeared.

He looked up and a smile crossed his face "Ma-ma" it faced James

"Da-Da," he looked at a speechless Sirius and said "Pafoo, you idot,"

the surrounding people chuckled while Sirius made a pout.

He saw Remus "Moon-Moon" then he saw Wormtail. He gave Wormtail a

death glare, Peter shifted uneasily at this child.

Harry then saw his mom's friends and smiled and said "Bushy, Dolfa, Eatser!"

The room looked shocked. then Dumbledore came over to them and said "James, Lily please follow me to my office,and bring the little one with you." James and Lily exchange a look before they got up and followed Dumbledore with Lily having Harry on her hip.

They could here murmurs all around and heard Sirius grumble "I am not an idiot,"

This just earned more chuckles from his friends. Sirius huffed "Well it could of been worse, I don't know about you but did anyone else seethe kid give Wormtail the death glare?"

"I wonder why," said a perplexed Peter as he nervously rubbed his left arm.

Lily, James and Harry walked into Dumbledore's office, "Sit please, lemon drop?" he asked holding out some candies. they denied and Dumbledore popped one into his mouth. "Now, any of you guys know what happened?"

"No," James said looking at his girlfriend then at the boy in her arms. Lily was looking at him intently. "Huh," she said.

"Care to elaborate Miss Evans?"

"It's, well I had a really strange dream, I was in a nursery and I was holding a baby similar to this one, and I remember saying 'It's going to be alright Harry, I promise.' at the sound of his name Harry looked up and smiled "Then I sat him in the crib t-t-then h-he came in," she started crying James put a shoulder around her and hugged her close as she continued. "He knocked my wand out of my hand and it landed in his crib. H-h-he told me to step aside and he only wanted the baby, I told him over my dead body, and he said the killing curse and I saw a green light and I screamed 'Harry.' He pointed the wand at him and I heard Harry say 'ma-ma,' and he picked up the wand and just as he was about to kill my baby he disappeared in a flash of white, much like the one we just witnessed." Lily finished wiping her eyes on the sleeves of her robe.

"Hmmmm curious indeed," mumbled Dumbledore.

"Curious how, Sir?" asked James.

"Curious, because such a young boy would have that much power in him to transport himself back into time." James and Lily were shocked.

Dumbledore spoke "With your permission I would like to use a spell that could give us some of young Harry's memories just to be sure he is who we indeed think."

James and Lily nodded. and Dumbledore took his wand to Harry skull and extracted a memory.

He then carried it to a pensive and poured the memory into it.

"If you want I will hold Harry so you can view the memory." They nodded and handed Harry over to Dumbledore. Harry smiled and grabbed Dumbledore's glasses laughing.

James held Lily's hand as they put their heads into the pensive.

The memory was that of the Marauders and Mauraderetts. Harry was waving a wand around. so far he had tied up Sirius and he was squirming and said "Come on Prongslet let Uncle Padfoot out,"

Harry shook his head and said " Pafoo Idot!"

"He's got a point there, Padfoot, you were the one who gave Harry your wand." said Remus who was sprouting big floppy bunny ears while stuck to the wall.

This just made Harry laugh again. James was hanging upside down on the ceiling and shouted "I'm serious! Harry please let daddy down all the blood is rushing to his head."

Sirius shouted "Your not Sirius I am Sirius!" This earned a grown from the Marauders.

James signed "Where's Lily when you need her?"

Just then Lily and the others came in "Did I hear my name being called?" Lily asked walking in and seeing the trio like this.

Lily walked over to her son picked him up and grabbed the wand and let the Marauders go. "Now Harry," she scolded while laughing "that wasn't very funny," Harry laughed.

Lily looked around, "Where's Peter?"

Sirius answered "He went home something about a sick uncle or something, why?"

"No reason just curious,"

Then Mel spoke "You know what they say curiosity killed the cat."

Which earned a "Huh?" from the Marauders.

"Muggle saying," said Lily.

Then the memory fadded and replaced with another one this time it was at Hogwarts, James and Lily were there with Harry in his mothers arms.

"I wonder what Albus wanted, its not like him to ask us to come over without reason."

"True, maybe it's about the Order." they walked in the doors passing a a couple of people who knew them from their Hogwarts days. They got to Dumbledores office "Lemon drops" James said and the gargoyle jumped back revealing a staircase.

They knocked on the door and heard Dumbledore say "Enter."

They walked in "Evning Albus," said James as he and his wife took a seat.

"Lemon drop? No? Ok down to buissness, James, Lily, I believe it is time to place you three under protection."

"Already? I thought we were not supposed to go under 'till the New Year?" said Lily.

"I know that is what we discussed but certain event have happened and its time now,"

They nodded.

"I could take the position of secret keeper if you wished."

James spoke "Oh-no Albus your too busy with the school to be secret keeper, Sirius will do it, he was the first one to offer the position."

"Very well then, you may be off." Albus said and James and Lily were brought back into Dumbledore's office.

They looked around for Harry and saw him playing with a new baby Fawx.

Just then there was a knock. Dumbledore not looking up said "Enter." the door opened and there was a chuckle.

They looked up to see their friends chuckling at the sight of Dumbledore laying on the floor with Fawx and Harry.

"So, find out anything about this little one?" Sirius said looking a Harry.

James and Lily walked over "Yup apparently he's our son from he future who performed accidental magic to see us," said James.

"Why would he transport himself here, when your there with him?" asked Remus.

"Because," said James looking at Lily who had started to cry "because he saw us murdered"

"Oh my god!" said Spica running over to her best friend and hugging her. James looked at his friends and raised an eyebrow and said "Where's Peter?"

"Oh he had to leave his uncle died and McGonagall gave him permission to leave, why ?"

James replied "No reason, just curious,"

Mel laughed "You know what they say curiosity killed the cat."

Sirius and Remus said "Huh?"

James replied without thinking "Muggle saying,"

"Oh what?"

"BLOODY HELL!" screamed Lily.

"What's wrong Lils?" said a curious Remus.

"The memory,"

"What memory?" everyone asked.

James spoke "You guys got to see Harry's memory."

in present day:

Sirius apparted into Godric's Hollow but judging by the way the house looked he knew it was too late. he saw James' body on the floor.

"NO!" screamed Sirius just as Remus appeared Sirius broke into a run up the stairs and saw Harry's room's door smashed.

Sirius ran into the nursery and saw Lily's dead, limp form, he looked

into the crib and saw a bug bulge.

"No," he said in an inaudible whisper as he ran to Harry's crib expecting to see his godson's dead body, but all he saw was a big teddy bear and Lily's wand.

"Where's Harry!" screamed Sirius and started looking around the room and house with Remus.

That's when his eyes had befallen a picture. It was taken 3 years ago, it was when that baby appartted the great hall in Lily's arms...

"Oh no,"

"What is it Sirius?" asked Remus.

"I know where Harry is,"

"Where?" Inquired Remus. Sirius pointed to the picture he was just staring at he smiled then his face dropped as he remembered,

'"So, find out anything about this little one?" he said looking a Harry.

James and Lily walked over "Yup apparently he's our son from he future who performed accidental magic to see us," said James.

"Why would he transport himself here, when your there with him?" asked Remus.

"Because," said James looking at Lily who had started to cry. "because he saw us murdered"

"Oh no indeed," said Remus.

in the past:

"WOW!" said Sirius as he and the gang finished the memory .

"I know," said James. then Dumbledore walked over to them with Harry.

"I believe it is time to say goodbye, now,"

"Are you serious!" said Spica with a frown as she looked at her godson.

Then Sirius burst out "He's not Sirius I am! Gosh even my girlfriend forgot who I am,"

Spica wacked him in the arm earning an OW and laughter and Harry saying "Pafoo you Idot."

Which just earned more laughs.

"Wait," said Lily "Before he goes can we get a picture with him?"

"I see no harm in that," said Dumbledore.

Harry was being held by his mom who was in front of Spica, Mel and Sarah and his dad who behind him was Sirius, Remus, and John and in the middle behind Harry was a smiling Dumbledore who had a mysterious grin on his face.

The picture took and they set Harry down and Dumbledore waved his wand and he vanished into a white light.

Lily rested her head on James' shoulder "I'll miss him,"

"But well see him soon Lily" said James.

Present Day.

Remus and Sirius were in Harry room when they saw a bright flash and Harry appeared he smiled

"Pafoo, moon-moon" the boys ran to Harry and hugged him.

Then they set him down and Harry reached for Lily's wand and pointed it at Lily then at the door and there was a flash, and Lily sat up a hand to her head and then there was a yell.

"LILY, HARRY!" Lily spoke "Up here James!"

There was a thundering of footsteps and James raced through the door and helped Lily up. They then raced to Harry and picked him up and embraced him knowing that everything was okay.

Completely ignoring the now stund Remus and Sirius.

Sirius spoke "Am I seeing things or is this serious?"

James laughed and looked at his best friend "I am not Sirius you are!"

The group laughed, and lived happily ever after!

THE END!

You like! I know AU. no scar and he doesn't leave with the stinking

Durslys! Ain't life grand? hope you like the lil James/Lily revival!

Please Review!


End file.
